


And the damn breaks

by Mocking_point



Series: Part of the team [2]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Free Daisy 2k16, Mama? May, So much angst., mama may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While freeing Daisy, some things unsaid come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the damn breaks

God she hoped Phil was keeping Hive busy. She might be able to do it but if that... thing was around she'd be done. 

Daisy was standing in the middle of a platform bags of blood all over. The scientist Radcliffe was messing with the bags but there was no one else around. 

Daisy noticed her rather quickly and when she got up May noticed all the damage that had been done to her while she had been with Hive. 

Her skin was grey and eyes baggy. She was barely standing up straight. Her left bicep was wrapped from May's gunshot but that was it. All the veins around it were dark and infected as if no one was taking care of it. The inside of both her elbows were covered in gauze leaving no doubt as to whom he blood belonged to. 

Daisy started chuckling. "What a surprise. Of course Coulson would send you, the most experienced in killing Inhumans!"

May took a deep breath. It wasn't Daisy. It was Hive. Hive said that. Daisy didn't purposely hurt people like that. 

"Nobody Fear! The Calvary is here!" Daisy shouted to nobody, only trying to get May raddled up. "You know I'm surprised Coulson gave up so quickly. I figured I'd have a few more weeks before I was determined to difficult to deal with."

May grit her teeth. Those words were very specific. The very few times Daisy talked about St. Agnes those were common words. 

"Daisy... I don't--"May began before being cut off. 

"Want to hurt you." Daisy said rolling her eyes. Like she did all the time when May was training her. This was getting more and more difficult. 

"Daisy--" 

"Save it, May!" Daisy snapped. "I've heard it enough times. Fitz. Mack. I'm in control of my own actions!"

"Yeah because that's what it looks like from our point-of-view." May said sarcastically. 

"You don't tell me how I live!" Daisy screamed. 

"Daisy for god sake! Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" May asked. 

"I don't care! We're saving people!" Daisy screamed. 

"Daisy! You look like death! Even worse than the time with Jiaying!" May said, horrified for her student. 

Apparently this was the absolute worst thing to say. Daisy charged at her swinging May ducked out of the way twice, before Daisy tried sweeping her legs out from under her unsuccessfully. 

"No! You don't get--" May heard before she started swinging again. 

"Daisy. I won't hurt you, but I won't let you hurt me!" May said, keeping calm. 

"Where was that concern the other day!" Daisy screamed again. She sent a pulse at May hurting her chest but she barely stumbled. Even when she could barely control her abilities she never had sent one so weak; showing how much these experiments were effecting her. 

She lunged for May's throat toppling them both over. They landed with Daisy straddling May's torso hands around her throat. 

2 hours ago. 

Jemma put two syringes in May's hand. It was eerily similar to before Jemma went to meet Radcliffe but with the roles reversed. 

"This will cure her?" May asked. 

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will." Jemma said sadly. May closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Now listen. Once you inject it, it will take 30 seconds to a minute to work. You'll know once she starts bleeding from the nose. Don't panic, it's the parasites leaving the body. Once that happens she'll be Daisy again. Hopefully." Jemma said, looking down. 

May clasped her shoulder. "Thank you, Jemma."

 

Now

 

May looked at the empty syringe in her protégé's thigh-the rolling across the ground allowed her to stick it in without Daisy noticing- although it was hard with hands around her throat. 

"You ARE the emotionless bitch I thought when we first met!" Skye screamed. "Who would've known. You played the part better than Ward, Bobbi probably even better than Romanoff!"

May was confused. What the hell was she talking about. "The caring older agent! How did any of us fall for it." May internally sighed in relief as blood started dripping onto her face and the hands around her throat loosened. 

Then Daisy punched her in the face. May started panicking realizing the serum didn't work. She started scrabbling away as Daisy punched her again. 

"No better than the rest of them!" She punched again. May didn't get what she was going on about.

"You abandoned me!" Punch. 

"As soon as I got the powers!" Punch. 

"You left me at the cabin like some lost puppy!" Punch. "Took Gonzales' side after he tried to kill me!"

"You left for six. Whole. Months!" Punch. Punch. Punch. 

"I didn't even find out until the next day!" Punch. 

"From Coulson!" Punch. 

"Didn't answer my calls!" Punch. 

"You avoid me like the plague! All. The. Time!" Punch. Punch. Punch. 

"I didn't want Coulson." Punch

"I didn't want Cal." Punch

"I didn't want Andrew." Punch. May's vision was starting to get blurry, but the power behind each blow was getting weaker. 

"She showed up and you just let her take me away from you!" Punch. May looked up and saw that Daisy's tears were joining Daisy's blood dripping onto her face. 

"She just did it!" Punch. 

"You did nothing!" Punch. Daisy's voice was getting hearse from the screaming, and May struggled to understand her words. 

"You just kneeled over and let her!" Punch. 

"I wanted you!" Punch. 

"I loved you!" Punch. 

"You didn't fight for me!" Punch. 

"You were supposed to fight for me!" 

"You didn't fight for me!" Punch. 

"You didn't fight for me!" Tap. 

"You didn't fight for me!" Tap. 

"You didn't fight for me!" Tap. 

"You didn't fight for me!" Tap. 

"Why didn't you fight for me?" Daisy said, sounding like she could be five years old. She moved so that she was kneeling next to her. May could see Daisy's left hand bloodied and deformed. 

"Why?" Daisy's eye filled with unshed tears. She laid her head down on May's chest and started sobbing. "You were supposed to be the one who fought for me." 

"I'm so sorry, Skye." May said cradling the girls head to her chest, uncertain what the hell she could even say. 

Coulson return fairly quickly after that. A sedative inserted into her neck had her slumped onto May's body.

As Coulson cradled Daisy and carried away, May couldn't help but remember the tense Daisy used. 

"I loved you!"


End file.
